universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plants (Plants vs. Zombies)
This page is for The Plants from Plants vs. Zombies. Summary The Plants are a group a team of sentient plants that kill Zombies. players take the role of a homeowner in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. To defend their home from zombies, some which have unique abilities, the player uses plants that can fire projectiles at the advancing zombies or have other effects on the approaching hoard. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Crazy Dave (Mallet, Wall-Nut) *The Player (Mallet, Wall-Nut) Second-in-command *Penny *Nate Timely (Non-canon) **Adult Version *Patrice Blazing (Non-canon) **Adult Version Military leaders *Agent Citron *Agent Rose *Agent Corn *Dave Bot 3000 (Destroyed) *Dave-Bot 3000.1 *Heroes **Green Shadow **Solar Flare **Wall-Knight **Chompzilla **Spudow **Citron (Hero) **Rose (Hero) **Grass Knuckles **Nightcap **Captain Combustible **Beta-Carrotina *Major Sweetie *Dreadwood *Monkey King Peashooter (Canonicity Debatable) *S.T.E.M. **Sergeant Peel **Air Ron **Mark **Bingo Bongo Notable individuals *Grumpy Stumpy *Super Bean (Character) *Robotic Orange Juice (Non-canon) *Ensign Uproot *Lieutenant Carrotron *Assistant Manager Bitey *Vivian *Land Phil *Tenderleaf *Corny Corn Military units Infantry *Weed **Pumpkin Weed **Terracotta Weed **Vase Weed **Invasive Species **Halloweed **Springenweed **Feastivus Weed **Porcelain Vase Weed **Leaf Shield Weed **Wood Shield Weed **Heal Weed **Flag Weed **Wildflower **Terracotta Wildflower **Dandelion Weed *Peashooter/Pea Canon **Peashooter (Garden Warfare) **Repeater/Pea Repeater **Gatling Pea **Snow Pea **Threepeater **Split Pea **Sweet Pea **Beeshooter **Flame Pea/Fire Peashooter **Ice Queen Pea *Sunflower *Chomper *Cactus *Citron **Citron (Garden Warfare 2) *Kernel Corn **BBQ Corn **Mob Cob **Pops Corn **Party Corn **Commando Corn *Rose *Snapdragon *Acorn *Nightcap (Battle for Neighborville) *Wall-Nut **Tall-Nut **Giant Wall-Nut **Explode-o-nut **Primal Wall-Nut **Pea-Nut **Cosmic Nut **Juggernut/Iron Maiden **Mirror-Nut **Three-Nut **Infi-Nut **Health-Nut **Tall-Nut Battlement **Mixed Nuts **Go Nuts **Pecanolith *Puff-Shroom *Potato Mine **Hothead **Primal Potato Mine **Potato Nugget Mine **Pizzazzling Potato Mine *Bonk Choy Artillery *Cob Canon (Corn Cobs) *Coconut Canon (Coconuts) **Tall-Nut Canon (Giant Wall-Nuts) |-|Weaponry= Note: With different universes, the list might vary. Greater symbols of leadership * Lesser symbols of leadership * Artifacts * Mounts * Military weapons Melee weapons * Ranged weapons * Explosives * Ammunition * Banners * Armor * Territories Home * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (It is unclear as to how long the homeowner resided within the house for.) * Territory type: Home * Inhabitants: Humans (primarily), Plants * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization stats Unknown Tier: The plants are a species of flora and do not have their own civilization tier within the known charts. Power source Nature: Solar Empowerment (As plants, they gain energy via photosynthesis.) Superhuman Physical Characteristics (The plants in this verse are stronger than most plants as they can take hits from Zombies) Conquest stats Tier 13-B: Building: Their occupying territory is really the garden of the house that they are defending from the Zombie apocalypse. Power stats DC: Multi City Block Level+: '''Green Shadow damaged Super Brainz who can remake a city in his own image, her peas did damage to Impfinity and even The Smash. '''Building+: Peashooters are capable of damaging zombies that can take hits from Jalepeno, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, and Ice-Shroom, which are capable of harming Dr. Zomboss’ Zombot. Below Average Human: Sunflowers are completely passive and do not cause harm. Durability: Multi City Block: '''Green Shadow was damaged by Rustbolt, who matched Solar Flare. '''Building+: Most plants can take multiple bites from zombies, whom can take hits from Kernel-pults. Speed: Hypersonic+: Most plants attack and reaction speeds. Supersonic-Subsonic: Green Shadow reacted to Super Brainz, who moved similar to Solar Flare who can track Wall-Knight who put on his suit before he was hit by an amped rocket. Immobile: Most plants are completely incapable of moving as they are rooted to the ground. Skill The Plants are placed in locations that would make it difficult for zombies to attack them at their flanks. Strengths/Pros Surprisingly, the Plants have managed to last a long time against wave after wave of Zombies for a long time Weaknesses/Cons Most plants are rooted in the ground, and thus cannot move and are vulnerable to many attacks from melee or long range units. Plants require the sun to be planted, without it, they cannot be reinforced in numbers. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery Category:Army Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Protagonist Category:Gaming Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Comic Category:Nature Category:Unknown Tier Civilization Category:Tier 13-B Conquest